wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Schroeder
The Super Schroeder is the Hundred Sixty-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in August 5, 2017. Synopsis Meklord Tsukuyomi is back to revive the eight headed marshmallow dragon, the Super Yamata no Orochi. He plans to take this opportunity to realize his dream of ruling the entire universe. Yamato Takeru, a 13-year-old boy from Dens that was sent to the Planet Ismo crash landed with Susanoo to Dens. Plot The Episode begins at the planet Ismo. While living in the village, Yamato Takeru was the star trouble maker of the group. He was respected amongst his peers as the leader and bring no end to mischief (for good or bad intentions). At the edge of space, the Death Star Yomi is approaching the Dyna System. Meklord Tsukuyomi, the master of Yomi, plans to take this opportunity to realize his dream of ruling the entire universe. He is desperate for the last stone containing the Super Yamata no Orochi. If Tsukuyomi can get hold of this eight Infinite Stratos, Yamata no Orochi will return to life and its power will become his. Tsukuyomi needs Sky Warrior Susanoo to abstract Orochi and dispatches Sky Soldiers to retrieve Susanoo and the other eight Infinite Stratos that was hidden in Dens. Miwa and the Infinite Stratos gang took notice of Meklord Tsukuyomi and Susanoo no longer belongs to Tsukuyomi. It belongs to Yamato Takeru, who happened to discover the buried robot Susanoo and woke it from its million-year-long sleep. Takeru becomes involved in the battle against the Sky Soldiers and their evil master, Tsukuyomi. After he encounters Susanoo and used the destructive powers of the mech to defeat their enemies attacking the village, the villagers banished the mech and blame it for their misfortune. Yamato cannot deal with the superstitious nature of the villagers and opted to leave with his best friend to see the world. It was his journey not long that would allow him to meet Oto and new friends and enemies. Murakumo discovers that Oto is the undercover agent to win Yamato's trust and steal Susanoo away from Yamato and murder him. Things become complicated as Oto develops a real bond with the group and even falls for Yamato. Because she has been contaminated, she was also marked for death amongst her peers. She later finds out that she's actually not related to Mikazuchi, but a little girl taken away from her real mother. During the journey to the last temple orbiting over the planet's moon, Cecelia recognizes the moon taken over by Schroeder the Shredder. Checking recent tremor reports, the Death Star VI was orbiting over it and the temple was right next to it. Characters *Ayame Muto *Paul Seika *Seika Gekko *Yuki Seika *Dan Renato *Ace Renato *Yoko Buxaplenty *Hotaru *Enrique Eggman *Hydron Eggman *Miwa Tomoe *Egg Pawns *Ichika *Chifuyu *Cecilia *Houki *Honne *Manta *Yoh *Ryunosuke *Anna *Tao Ren *Tao Jun *Lyserg *Jeanne *Usui Horohoro *Millie *Lilly *Yohmei *Shichika Yasuri *Murakumo Gekko *True Paul Gekko *Utakata Junior *Bastia *Vent *Aile *Dawn *Ralph *Micro *Leon *Donatello *Leonardo *Raphael *Michelangelo *Splinter *Happy *Natsu *Erza *Lucy *Gray Fullbuster *Mickey *Jet *Jonah *Droy *Wakaba *Ecor *Niggy *Krov *Elfman *Mirajane *Lisanna *Macao *Romeo *Alzack *Bisca *Loke *Ikaruga *Sho *Wally *Vidaldus *Fukuro *Millianna *Simon *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Orbot *Cubot *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Scratch *Grounder *Coconuts *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Senna Kyoudou *Soo-Won *Schroeder Shredder *Dr. Chaplin *Karai *Miwa *Razhar *Snake Face/Fishyface *Kavaxas *Tiger Claw *Yamato Takeru *Mikazuchi Tachibana *Oto Tachibana *Roka *Yamato Yoshio *Hayamika *Manta Namuji *Ma Horoba *Kushinaga *Mark *Meklord Tsukuyomi *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata Ghost Guardians Human and Animal *Amidamaru *Mosuke *Bason *Lee Pyron *Tokageroh *Morphine *Yamata no Orochi *Kororo *Shamash Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon (as the Spirit of the Rainbow) *Yamata Dragon *Cyber End Dragon *Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Divine Serpent Geh *Maiden with Eyes of Blue *Winda, the Priestess Gusto *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon *Stardust Dragon (as Fusion form of Malefic Truth Dragon, Rainbow Dragon and Spirit of Fire) *Malefic Truth Dragon Gods *Raimei Ōtsutsuki **Great Spirit *Spirit of Fire Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon